Ifrit X OOO X IXA
by Dragon World
Summary: A crossover between three OC Riders who have mainly come to fight the Neo Fangire Overload.


**Enter the Savage**

Kyudo was riding down the street on the IXALion, until a train came in front of him, the ChronoLiner, "Nani? A train?" Kyudo was confused, how could a train ride on the street? He watched as the train opened, Ryuji (Kamen Rider Ifrit) came out, "We need your help." He explained, so Kyudo pulled the IXA Knuckle out of the IXALion and walked into the train, the IXALion parked itself next to it's owner's house. "So..Neo Fangire overload, huh?" Kyudo asked Ryuji and Kotonoha, Kotonoha nodded as Ryuji crossed his arms and asked, "Well...The Neo Fangires have travelled through time more then suck life energy of their own time's people, correct?" Kyudo nodded, it was true they've barely sucked any of the modern people's life energy lately, but they were still danger for them. The ChronoLiner had bumped into something, Kotonoha wondered what they had bumped into, while Kyudo and Ryuji ran to the front of the train, "Kyudo! Henshin now!" Ryuji said, whipping the Ifrit Belt around his waist as Kyudo whipped the IXA Belt around his waist. ***READY-EE!*** Kyudo had already palmed the IXA Knuckle while Ryuji pulled out the Chrono Pass, "**Henshin!**" Both shouted before Kyudo slid the IXA Knuckle onto the buckle and Ryuji scanned over the buckle of the Ifrit Belt, ***FIST-OH ON! / IFRIT FORM!*** Both of the two changed to Rider Form before jumping out of the train, something wrong had happened and they knew what. A Neo Fangire was attacking the front of the train, "_That's all I need...JUST A LITTLE MORE!_" He was absorbing time energy out of the ChronoLiner, but the IXACalibur-(Shoot Modo) bullets hit into the back of the Neo Fangire and blasted it away from ChronoLiner. Tsukaba was walking down the desert trail towards ChronoLiner, he was stopped by a few Neo Fangires attacking him, "**Henshin!**" He scanned over the Garoh Belt's buckle, ***SAVAGE FORM!*** He changed straight to Garoh SF before fire punching the Neo Fangires away. Ifrit used his Ifrit Dao twin blades to slash at the Neo Fangires surrounding him, but he was soon lead to a weakpoint, the Neo Fangires used GeKiJyu to strike out Ifrit quickly, descending Ifrit's form to Ryuji. IXA slashed at the Neo Fangire charging towards him, until one Neo Fangire shot blasts at him and sent him flying into the ChronoLiner, ***HUNTER FORM!*** Buraki came out of Garoh and was replaced by Okami, Garoh used GeKiJyuu to fight off the Neo Fangire surrounding him, "**Gekiwasa! GON GON KEN!**" Garoh's fist was engulged into Flames, he punched the Neo Fangire back and it was flung into the air, ***RAZAR FORM!*** A sound from behind called out, a fiew Energy Bullets crashed into the Neo Fangire. "Yosh!" Bezerker said, but it wasn't Kenzaki inside of the armor, it was a human, well, a normal human. Bezerker RF shot through Neo Fangires until he saw IXA, "IXA!" He charged forward and shot at IXA, who was shooting back with the IXACalibur-(Shoot Modo). ***BAZARK FORM! (ELECTRICITY SOUND) FULL CHARGE! / IXA CALIBUR : RISE UP!*** Both Riders charged towards each other with their blades and the axe and sword clashed together.

* * *

Three were sitting in between a haystack in a 1830s house, "_Oh, man...I'M SO HUNGRY!_" The youngest one said, reaching for the haystack, "_NO! NO! NO! RYUTA!_" The muscled one said, grabbing onto the youngest, the one who wore glasses looked outside, an old woman came angrily to their door, "OI! OI! MY GRANDBABY IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" She shouted, the one wearing glasses came outside and grabbed the woman's hand, "_I'm so sorry..My brothers are so hungry, elder dear..But it's ok..No one will hurt you._" He said, the Old Woman walked away happily, he then walked back into the building, before the three grabbed eachother, three DenKamen flew out of the three, causing the glasses to disappear from the wild haired man, yellow stroke disappear from the muscled man, and the purple stroke come out of the child being. When the three awoken, they saw a blue turtle Imagin, a yellow bear imagin, and a purple dragon imagin, the three were known as Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros. "EH?!" All 6 shouted, but the wild haired one grabbed Urataros, "Jiro! Jiro! Jiro!" Urataros shouted, he then threw the Wild haired man off of him. The muscled man, Riki, was holding the haystack, "Otadekimasu!" He tried to stuff the haystack into his mouth, but Ryutaros, Jiro, and the child looking being, Ramon, stopped him. The three imagin saw DenLiner outside the window, racing by, "Bye-Bye!" Ryutaros said as he and the other two imagin ran out of the house, causing the old woman to scream and run away.

DenLiner stopped in front of the three imagin running after it, the door opened and a little girl punched Urataros and Kintaros in the face, as for Ryutaros, he just skipped into the train. "Hana-chan.." Ryutaros held up a picture of Ryoutaro, Hana, himself, Urataros, Teddy, Kotaro, Kintaros, Deneb, Yuuto, and Sieg having a picnic under a rainbow. "Aw..How cute!" Hana smiled, DenLiner stopped, then went back to moving, "Nani?" Hana was confused, so were Kotaro and Ryoutaro, "Kotaro!" Ryoutaro said, Kotaro nodded while wrapping the Gold Den-O belt around his waist, while Ryoutaro the normal, "**Henshin!**" Grandfather and Grandson said while scaning over their buckles at the same time.

***STRIKE FORM!*** Kotaro changed into New Den-O, "Teddy!" He shouted for his partner, Teddy (SM) flew into New Den-O's hand and he put him on his back.

***SWORD FORM!*** Ryoutaro changed into Den-O SF as Momotaros entered his body, "_Ore...Sanjou!_" Den-O SF shouted, "Momotaros!" Ryoutaro said in his new form, Den-O SF nodded before charging with New Den-O out of the time train.

Den-O and New Den-O slashed at Neo Fangires as ChronoLiner stopped near DenLiner, IXA and Ifrit came out, as well as Garoh. "_Ifrit?! Aren't you that show off guy who~_" Den-O SF asked before New Den-O kicked him in the back, "_OW!_" Den-O SF growled before going back to fighting off Neo Fangires. ***FULL CHARGE!*** Both Den-Os charged towards the Neo Fangire with their swords, "_HERE IS...MY CLIMAX!_" Den-O SF shouted as both him and New Den-O slashed through the final Neo Fangire.

Ifrit dehenshined to Ryuji, Garoh and New Den-O did the same as IXA and Den-O SF walked up to each other, "Den-O, right? Well, we need your help." IXA said, pulling the IXA Knuckle off the buckle and the Golden Cross coming off the armor of IXA, the armor following off of Kyudo.

* * *

It was a completely happy day at Youkai Academy, Tsukune and Moka were having a delightful time as Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were baking cookies for Jin Hino, Kamen Rider OOO. Jin was riding to the school on a core rodor, until his Greed sense went off. "Nani? Greed!" Jin rode off to where the sense was coming from, he saw a whole bunch of Greed attacking the school festival, which he knew everyone in the school worked so hard to make. Tsukune grabbed the fist of a Greed before throwing it into a festival booth, "GIN! COME ON AND HELP US OUT!" Tsukune shouted for his club leader, who was too busy in his restaraunt to even listen, Tsukune summoned the Henshin belt onto his waist, "**Henshin!**" He slammed his hands onto the sides before the buckle glew bright gold, changing him into Tsukunito, "Yosha! Hino-chan!" Tsukunito was excited to see Jin, who was about to use OOO, but he was too busy fighting off Greeds to even try. Jin grabbed a Greed's arm being twisted it and throwing the Greed into a booth with his Greed strength, "JIN-CHAN!" Ginto called from over on the hill, "**Henshin!**" He placed a Cell Medal into the buckle before twisting the dial, ***POP!*** He was transformed to Birth by the Birth Driver belt before punching onto the Greeds surrounding him, he was flung away by the aura of a Rider inside a meteor. "Nani?" Jin was surprised, but there were more danger then that, he punched a Greed back before placing the OOO Driver onto his waist, "AH!" He was blasted back by a student. The Students face was now covered with Glowing Red outlined Stain glass markings, so were the eyes glowing red, "King! AWAKEN!" He said, the Rider in the smoke disappeared into a tornado, when the tornado cleared, a black and silver mechanical bat flew out of tne wind, Kivat the First. "So, the Neo Fangires have finally awoken? **GABU!**" He said bitting onto the student's hand, "**Henshin!**" The teen said, grabbing the Bat after he bit onto his hand, then attaching him to the belt that appeared on his waist, "**HENSHIN!**" The bat shouted as purplish silver covered the body of the teen, releasing him in an armor simular to Dark Kiva, but the black chestplate was replaced with a Crimson chestplate with blades pointing up instead of gems.

"Nani?" Jin was confused, but Ginto charged towards the new opponent, but was turned to the losing side as for the King Rider punched and kicked Birth back. "_Kamen Rider Birth..._" The Rider said in a demonic tone, but Birth wasn't afraid at all, as for him and Tsukunito charged towards him to fight. "_Kamen Rider...Excalibur..._" The Rider introduced himself, firing a Windy Kiva Emblem under Birth and Tsukunito, shocking them with it, "_Is it too much?_" Excalibur asked the two, he placed a Fuesel into Kivat I's mouth before the Kiva Emblem glew white, shocking the two Riders inside of it even more, "**WAKE UP!**" Kivat I shouted, Excalibur jumped into the air as the Kiva Emblem below Birth and Tsukunito's feet came up, freezing them in place. Excalibur kicked into them as it turned from day to night, with a silver shining moon covering the sky, the ice surrounding Tsukunito and Birth broke and the two riders were sent flying into booths. Jin fought off some Greed, until Neo Fangires attacked him as Excalibur walked towards Birth, "GINTO! **HENSHIN!**" Yuuto said from behind, he had changed into Proto-Birth and used the Grunch Blaster to shoot King away from Birth. ***GIGA SHOT!*** The Birth Proto-Driver said, Proto-Birth aimed towards Excalibur as it powered up, "**GIGA...SHOOT!**" Proto-Birth fired straight into Excalibur as the Neo Fangires began to retreat.

Excalibur got up from the ground before punching Proto-Birth in the chestplate and sending him flying into Birth, "Yuuto!" Birth helped his brother up before using the Crane Arm to grab onto Excalibur, who used it as a rope to swing around Birth. "**WAKE UP FEVER!*** Kivat I said once a Golden Fuesel entered his mouth, the blades on the back of the boot's ankle glew bright gold, he jumped into the air as the Crane Arm disappeared from Birth's armor, "KYAH!" Excalibur slashed down Birth's faceplate to the buckle with the blade on the back of his boot's ankle, Birth was flung back into a booth before sparking up and changing back to Ginto. "GINTO!" Proto-Birth growled as he placed a Cell Medal into the slot, "**GRUNCH CANNON!*** He gained the Grunch Cannon on his chestplate, he placed another cell medal into the buckle and rolled the dial, the Grunch Cannon activated while powering up, "**Grunch Cannon...SHOOT!**" shouted Proto-Birth as he fired the Grunch Cannon at Excalibur, but he dodged quickly before placing a Fuesel into Kivat I's mouth, "**GRUNCH CANNON!**" shouted Kivat I, the Grunch Cannon flung off of Proto-Birth, flinging him back, and onto Excalibur, Proto-Birth's fall changed to slow motion as everything else around Excalibur changed to slow motion, "**Grunch Cannon Shoot!**" He fired the Grunch cannon and it quickly hit Proto-Birth, causing him to dehenshin once he landed, causing the slow motion to stop.

"YUUTO! GINTO! AUNO!" Jin yelled, he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist before placing three core medals into the buckle, Jyro was already wearing the OOO Default Driver with the core medals inside, the two twins both scanned over the buckle, ***TAKA ~ TORA ~ BATTA! TA ~ TO ~ BA! TATOBA** **TA~TO~BA!*** Both of the two changed to their own Rider forms and charged towards Excalibur, who pulled out a blade simular to the Zanvat Sword but Silver, the Excalibur Saber. The Kadjalibur and Excalibur Saber clashed together as Default OOO fought against the Greed still attacking the school. The Greeds disappeared from the battle as Excalibur stabbed the Excalibur Saber into the ground. "Yosha! Good training!" Kivat I said while detaching to Excalibur's buckle, changing Excalibur to human form, "Nani? Training?" OOO asked while reverting back to Jin. "Yes, training, we came to fight against the Greed attacking the school, but my Fangire side got distracted with Birth and Proto-Birth." The teen who was under the Excalibur suit explained, Jyro walked over to the teen while he dehenshined, "So, your saying that was an accident that you almost killed our friends?!" Jyro asked while grabbing onto the teen's collar, Jin stopped him by grabbing his hand and twisting it, "YOW! YOW! YOW! YOW!" Jyro screamed in pain, triggering Jin to let go. "I'm Kamaro Kyudo." The teen introduced himself, looks like Kyudo has an AR self already, and this one already gained a new Rider state.

* * *

Masao and Tsukaba were fighting against Neo Fangires as Kivat IV was biting on the wires to the electronic door into the office that Kenzaki Shizu used to work in, before he became Bezerker and was replaced when he died by Kengo Shizu, his twin brother. Kyudo was punching at a Neo Fangire, until the Bat Neo Fangire grabbed his back and threw him into the wall, ***READY-EE!*** Kyudo thrusted the IXA Knuckle forward, then straight up, "**Henshin!**" He slid the IXA Knuckle onto the buckle before walking towards the Bat Fangire, ***FIST-OH ON!*** A red cross spinned over the Red Crystal, shooting off and changing Kyudo to IXA Save Mode, then to Burn Mode immediately. "Return the lives you have stolen to God!" He charged forward and slashed at the Neo Fangire with the IXA Calibur, triggering even more Fangire almost as immediately as how IXA changed to Burn Mode after transforming. IXA fought against all of the opponents as the Bat Fangire watched as the soldiers fought him, "**Burning Jinkaku!**" The Bat Fangire shot a blast of Flames into IXA, flinging him into the wall, IXA got up from the ground, but the Bat Fangire grabbed his throat while charging towards the wall he crashed into, the Bat Fangire broke the wall while throwing IXA into it again.

IXA got up from the ground, with his left eye on the helmet broken, revealing his true left eye. "Ah.." IXA breathed heavily, the Bat Fangire held a Fireball inside of his hand as the Neo Fangire soldiers charged towards IXA, IXA pulled out the IXA Calibur to fight off the Neo Fangires charging towards him and slashed through them. The Bat Fangire fired the Fireballs straight in the helmet of the IXA Armor, IXA was flung back and he crashed into a tree while he dehenshined. Kyudo fell to the ground while dropping the IXA Knuckle, "No...I won't...fail..!" Kyudo declared, reaching for the IXA Knuckle, the Bat Neo Fangire shot some more Fireballs at Kyudo, but Kivat I flung them away. "Interesting you are." Kamaro complimented while walking towards him, "So I guess your Kotaro Kyudo, huh?" He asked while Kivat I bit onto his hand, the glowing red outlined glass stained markings came over his face while Purple glowing ghost chains wrapped around his waist, forming the Excalibur Belt. "**Henshin!**" Kamaro attached Kivat I onto the perch of the buckle before changing to Kamen Rider Excalibur. Excalibur glared at the Bat Neo Fangire as the visor glowed bright blue, he held the Excalibur Saber and pointed it towards him, "Target...Locked.." Excalibur coded, the blade of the Excalibur Saber extended and stabbed into the Bat Neo Fangire's chest, "**SABER**** FEVER!**" Kivat I shouted once a Fuesel flew into his mouth, as Kivat I played the Fuesel, Excalibur spinned the handle of the Excalibur Saber, the blade whipping in a circle, spinning the Bat Neo Fangire round and round. "**Death Hankaku! (Death Bringer!)**" He shouted, pulling down the handle of the Excalibur Saber, the blade slashing down the Neo Fangire it stabbed's body and out. The Bat Neo Fangire crystalized as Excalibur charged towards it, he slashed through the Neo Fangire and caused it to shatter, once the sky turned back to day, the other Neo Fangires exploded before him.

* * *

Jin noticed a Gaia Memory fly by him while he was running towards the battle of New Kiva and Garoh vs Bezerker. Kaitosuke running after the Gaia Memory, "CHATO! CHATO! CHATO!" He tried to grab the Memory, until a person caught it, "_Too bad for you._" The person said as his eyes glew bright red, fangire markings came over him as he changed to the Falcon Fangire, he jabbed the Gaia Memory onto his wrist, causing flames to shoot out of the Glass Stains on his skin, "Nani? Dopant Fangire, eh?" Kaitosuke asked, pulling out the Lost Driver he gained from PJ, "You will gain the same judgement as any other Dopant.." He said, placing it onto his waist, ***JOKER!*** He flipped the Joker memory over, now the bottom of the Memory facing up, he slammed the Joker Memory into the Memory slot, "**Henshin!**" He said before putting the slot to the said to form half of a V shape. ***JOKER!*** Purple markings came from down Kaitosuke's eyes down under his chin as he changed to Kamen Rider Joker and kicked at the Dopant Fangire. He punched and kicked at the Dopant Fangire until the Flames on his skin lowered, ***TRIGGER!*** The purple on the Joker suit changed to Blue as the Trigger Magnum came into his hand, he shot at the Dopant Fangire as he pulled out the Joker Memory, ***JOKER ~ MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** He inserted the Joker Memory into the Trigger Magnum and changed it to Maximum Mode, he shot at the Dopant Fangire until the Trigger Magnum began to power up with Purple energy, "**Joker Shot!**" He shot into the Dopant Fangire's chest and caused it to explode, Joker took the Joker memory out of the Trigger Magnum and the Trigger Memory out of the Lost Driver, causing Kaitosuke to be released from the Joker armor.

Jin saw even more Neo Fangire charging towards them, as Kaitosuke placed the W Driver onto his waist, Jin placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, "**Henshin!**" Both shouted, Jin scanned across the buckle as Kaitosuke turned the slots to V Shape, back at the agency in Fuuto, PJ's soul left his body and his body fell to the ground. IXA and Excalibur were battling against even more Neo Fangires and eventually met up with OOO, W, New Kiva, Bezerker, Garoh, and Den-O. "Yo! Rider Team Up, eh? GOOD IDEA!" Den-O SF shouted, Bezerker AF flicked his head, they turned around to see the Neo Fangires they fought against fusing into the remains of the Dopant Fangire's shards, it was now a fusion of the King Fangire and Utopia Dopant. ***Rider Kick!*** A Device from behind shouted, a foot smashed into the creature, a Rider familliar to OOO, "Ryouta?" He asked, Kazark kicked back the Super Dopant Fangire before doing a thumbs up to OOO.

* * *

**(PLAY SONG : INDIVIDUAL SYSTEM BY TETRA FANG!)**

OOO and Kazark slashed at the Super Dopant Fangire before it shot the two back, IXA charged forward before thrusting the IXA Knuckle into the Super Dopant Fangire's face and blasting him into a building. Excalibur and Bezerker were slashing at him before calling on their finishers, ***FULL CHARGE! / SABER FEVER!*** Bezerker jumped into the air as the Excalibur Saber's blade stabbed into the Super Dopant Fangire, Bezerker slashed through it before the Excalibur Saber's blade slashed out of it, giving New Kiva and IXA a chance to kick into it, sending the Super Dopant Fangire into a car and caused it to explode. IXA charged forward once the Super Dopant Fangire shattered into the army of Fangires that fused into him.

**(SONG END!)**

* * *

IXA and the other riders were outnumbered and outmatched, they were being beaten up by the Fangire Army that arosen. A golden mechanical dragon flew from the sky in front of New Kiva. "Pyun! Pyun! Tension FortiiiiiiiiiiiiSIMO!" It shouted before flinging off the shoulder pads on New Kiva's armor, shooting out Gold bats that flew around New Kiva, the Gold Bats came onto the ankles, revealing the Moon Breaker and sealing it inside of golden armor, a red version of the Dark Kiva chestplate appeared instead of the vest on the torso, the arms were covered with Golden armor, and the Gold Dragon on the Left wrist. "**Henshin Complete!**" It shouted, this gold dragon was Tatsulot II, New Kiva EF charged forward and punched at the Neo Fangires charging towards him.

IXA remembered seeing something on the IXA Blueprints, he pulled the Mouth Plate off of the opened Cross on the helmet, it changed into a phone, the IXA Dial, he pressed the button codes 1-9-3, ***R-I-SING!*** IXA changed, the white armor flew off of him as it revealed blue armor under it, the cross helmet changed as the bottom corners moved down to the sides of his helmet, as the tops changed to a U shaped horn. White armor still covered the ankles, the elbows, and the chestplate. He was in IXA Rising Form, he turned the IXA Dial's top down to point forward and closed the top to make it shorter, he had changed the IXA Dial to blaster mode, the IXARiser. He shot at the army of Neo Fangire before using the IXA Calibur to slice apart the Falcon Fangire who was defused with the Magma Dopant Memory.

W walked forward as the Fangires charged towards him, he pulled out the two memories already inside the buckle and replaced them, ***HEAT ~ METAL!*** He changed to HeatMetal form and charged towards them with the Metal Shaft.

**(PLAY SONG : W-B-X!)**

W stroke at the Neo Fangires with the Metal Shaft wildly, the Neo Fangires were having trouble even getting away. ***LUNA ~ METAL!*** He changed to LunaMetal form and used the Luna Mystery ability to stretch the Metal Shaft and hit far away enemies. ***METAL ~ MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** W swung the Metal Shaft round and round as energy circle blades appeared and flew towards the enemies, "**METAL ILLUSION!**" W shouted, the circle blades stabbed into the Neo Fangires and caused them to explode. "So...You want more, eh?" W asked the Neo Fangires that charged towards him, he shook his head before pulling out the Luna and Metal memories and replacing them with Cyclone and Joker, ***CYCLONE ~ JOKER!*** CycloneJoker W arose again as he kicked back a Neo Fangire, W punched the Neo Fangires away before pulling out the Cyclone Memory and exchanging it with Eternal, ***ETERNAL ~ JOKER!*** EternalJoker W slashed the Neo Fangires back with the Eternal Edge, ***ETERNAL ~ METAL!*** EternalMetal W attached the Eternal Edge to the top of the Metal Shaft and used the bladed side of the staff to strike the Neo Fangire back, ***ETERNAL ~ TRIGGER!*** W placed the Eternal Edge onto the front of the Maximum Mode Trigger Magnum (Eternal Memory inserted into the Trigger Magnum). "**ETERNAL MAGNUM SLICE!**" W pulled the trigger, causing the blade of the attached Eternal Edge to spin like a Chainsaw, he charged forward and slashed through a Neo Fangire before even more came.

"Alright then!" W was confident to finish them off as the Extreme Memory (Live Mode) came and attached itself onto the W Driver, W opened up the Extreme Memory to reveal a wheel with an X in the center. ***XTREME!*** W glowed rainbow color as the center of his chestplate opened, the silver line down the middle was replaced by a silver see-through middle. The V on W's helmet was replaced by an X that held W's helmet eyes inside. A Sword inside a shield appeared in W's hand, the Prism Bicker, he slid the Prism memory into the sword before pulling it out and slashing at the Neo Fangire opponents. OOO PutoTyrannoSaurus came to assist W CycloneJokerExtreme and fought against the Neo Fangire. Both Riders jumped into the air before kicking into the Neo Fangire, "**W EXTREME!*** shouted W as the boots of the two Riders smashed into the Neo Fangires.

**(Song End)**

W dehenshined while walking away, he knew the other riders could take care of the rest. "God's creations are precious...But you are just a mistake that God chose to make...I will correct it by destroying you!" IXA declared, charging towards the Falcon Fangire before slashing it with the IXA Calibur. ***IXA CALI-BUR : R-I-S-E UP!*** IXA thrusted the blade of the IXA Calibur straight up as sparks flew around the blade. He jumped up before slicing down it's body and causing it to explode. New Kiva was fighting against a Bull Neo Fangire, who was having the most fun in the world. New Kiva pulled the lever on Tatsulot II's back up, causing the casino pin on the center of his back to spin, changing to a red Kiva Emblem, "**WAKE UP FEVER!**" Tatsulot II shouted as the sky changed from blue to crimson with a red shine on the moon, New Kiva jumped into the air before kicking towards the Bull Neo Fangire, there were energy fangs at the sides of New Kiva's boot, it bit on the Bull Fangire once the foot smashed into it, crystalizing it in the process. New Kiva kicked into the Bull Neo Fangire to shatter it.

IXA dehenshined as he chased after a hooded girl, "Oi! Oi!" He stopped to look around and the hooded girl appeared in front of him, "Your Kotaro Kyudo, correct?" She asked him, "Hai." Kyudo responded, she hugged him tightly, "Oh, I've missed you!" She said as her hood flew off, "K-Koroni?" Kyudo was confused, wasn't Koroni back at DenLiner?

* * *

Koroni and Sieg were sitting at DenLiner, "I say...You must miss your comrade, do you not?" Sieg asked her, "Well, I do." Koroni confested, Sieg patted her shoulder lightly, "Come back he will, would he not?" Sieg asked her again, "He would..." Koroni answered, "We should find your comrade, should we not~" Sieg was interrupted from Koroni running out of DenLiner, she was worried from the sense that Kyudo was with another girl. Once she found Kyudo, he saw who he was with, "Imposter!" She shouted, "I'm surely real!" The other Koroni argued, hugging Kyudo and resting her head on his shoulder, making Koroni scowl. Both Koronis went into combat while Kyudo chased after a Neo Fangire.

He stopped at an alleyway where a bunch of Neo Fangire were, "YOSHA! YOSHA! KIVAN!" A voice that sounded exactly the same as Kyudo's said, "**Henshin!**" Kyudo heard the sounds of Fangire energy going off, Excalibur charged towards the enemies, but this wasn't Kamaro. This Excalibur fought **exactly** how Kyudo would fight Neo Fangires as IXA, "**EXCALIBUR SABER!**" Excalibur placed a Fuesel into 'Kivan`s' mouth, the Excalibur Saber came from the sky into his hand. Excalibur used it to slash at the Neo Fangires, "**SABER FEVER!**" The sky shined white, blinding the Neo Fangires as Excalibur thrusted the Excalibur Saber forward to stretch it through the bodies of the Neo Fangires. He spinned the handle around as the stretchy blade spinned the Neo Fangires with the Handle, the Neo Fangires were slammed on the ground before the Excalibur Saber's blade came out of the Neo Fangires' bodies, crystalizing them as he charged forward and sliced through them to shatter them completely.

Kyudo saw the warrior disappear into White energy as he walked away, Kyudo watched as the White Energy flew into the night sky. "Whoever that was...He wasn't a bad guy..." Kyudo complimented, he walked away as the credits began.

* * *

**Jin takes a walk back to Youkai Academy, Chrono Liner drives off and Kyudo whips the IXA Belt around his waist as the Music starts.**

**[Michi no sonzai tomerarenai (Unknown beings who can not be stopped..)]**

**[Kono shunkan mo mata (This moment repeats once again..)]**

**[Tsuminaki koe ga kesarete yuku (Innocent voices are being erased again..)]**

**[PEOPLE WAITING FOR!]**

**[Itami to ikari soshite chikai (Pain and anger as well as an oath..)]**

**[Fusawashii no wa dare? (Who is the one to be correct?)]**

**[Unmei wo matsu shiroi senshi (A white soldier is waiting for fate..)]**

**[JUST YOU READY TO GO!]**

**[Erabareshi mono dake ga te ni suru POWER (The only one to have obtained this POWER..)]**

**[Rekishi wo tsunaide! (Make a connection to the past!)]**

**[REACH FOR THE SKY!]**

**[Akogareta! (What you've been waiting for..)]**

**[FLY SO HIGH TOUCH THE SKY!]**

**[Aoi sore e to todoku koto shinjite! (Believe that you can reach that big blue sky!)]**

**[REACH FOR THE SKY!]**

** [Todoku made! (Until you can reach it!)]**

**[FLY SO HIGH TOUCH THE SKY!]**

**[Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii (Even if it means to sacrifice..all!)]**

**[Who can control? White justice? INDIVIDUAL-SYSTEM?]**

* * *

**KamenRiderExcalibur : Now you know how strong I can really be!**

**KamenRiderDeadpool : Now you know how weak you really are!**


End file.
